


Shelter Me From the Cold

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyn and Danse take shelter for the night in the Museum of Witchcraft, and reminisce about their past together and their current relationships. </p><p>Also they have sex. Because I'm not a tease, yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter Me From the Cold

Arthur Maxson hadn’t wanted to send them both but he didn’t have anyone else available. So that’s how Paladin Danse and Paladin Cynthia Arete ended up breaking into the basement of the Salem Museum of Witchcraft to investigate whatever was in there causing havoc in the surrounding areas. 

They managed to break into the basement doorway. It was almost pitch black inside. Cyn turned on her Pipboy light. It’s not like they could be stealthy with Danse thumping along behind her in that power armour. The eerie green glow did not do much to dissipate the sense of dread that overcame them both in the gloomy location. 

“This place would elicit fear in most individuals. Fortunately my training prevents...wait...what was that?”

A loud thump echoed from above them, and ancient dust sprinkled down, turning Danse’s black hair to a smoky grey. He leaned forward to brush it off, carefully trying not to get any more than necessary in the top of his armour. 

Cyn took point. She headed up the stairs. More thumps were heard as they made their way through the dilapidated museum. At one point, they thought they saw a body being dragged, but it was gone before they could be sure.

The light was better near the top, shafts of the gloomy daylight from outside seeping in. But much of the area was still in shadow, and they still couldn’t be certain what it was they were tracking...although Danse had a pretty good idea. 

It saw them before they saw it. But only by a second.

The deathclaw was huge, the biggest he had ever seen. His laser rifle was already charged, and he fired at it rapidly, but it seemed to soak in the blasts like they were nothing. 

Danse saw a flash of blue as Cyn ran towards the deathclaw. She slid across the floor, coming to a halt underneath its massive tail. Her combat knife was out and with one swift slice, she severed its Achilles tendon. The beast roared and turned towards her, but the injury caused it to stumble and she evaded its grasp. She was fast. She ran up the back of the beast and stabbed it in the eye. 

It fell to the floor, and Cyn rolled away, springing to her feet unharmed. The deathclaw was writhing in agony on the floor. She tiptoed around it, assessing the situation, and when she saw her opportunity she went for it, diving in between its vicious claws and slashing at its belly. She hopped back just in time to avoid getting even a drop of the blood on herself. 

The whole thing took less than thirty seconds. 

Danse looked around the room. The door was chained from the inside. The deathclaw had left nothing else alive inside the building. He watched Cyn as she daintily wiped her knife off on the leathery hide of the deathclaw and replaced it in its sheath. She dusted herself off and turned to him.

Danse looked at her a second. She was panting briskly, and her braid had come undone from its knot and was trailing over her shoulder and down to her breast. He turned off his laser rifle. He attached it to its clip on his power armour and then with a hiss, stepped out of the device. He turned to Cyn.

“You have ten seconds to get out of that vault suit before I rip it off you. That’s an order.”

Cyn’s eyes widened but she obeyed, and she kicked off her boots and pulled the suit off of her body as quickly as she could. 

Danse didn’t even bother to do that much. He unzipped his orange Brotherhood flight jumpsuit, pulled his arms out, and was on her in a flash, his hands grasping roughly at her breasts and his mouth on hers, his tongue plunging and withdrawing, his teeth clicking against hers. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he staggered towards the wall. He braced her there so he could hold her with one hand, while the other thrust between her legs.

She was soaked.

He pushed his jumpsuit down the last bit necessary and shoved her underwear to the side before driving into her hard. His jumpsuit kept sliding down his legs with each thrust, and he paid no heed as he fucked her roughly, twining her braid around his hand to keep her mouth in place for his. 

It only took a moment before she was coming, crying out his name as her legs and pussy tightened around him, and he was right behind her, cursing into her mouth as he unloaded deep inside her. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes as they caught their breath. Then Cyn finally stated, “You can’t order me around any more, Paladin. I’m the same rank as you.”

Danse just gave her a boyish grin as withdrew his softening cock from her body. “I don’t really give a shit.”

***

They unchained the door and stepped outside. The plan was to call for a vertibird to bring them back to the Prydwen after they had cleared the area. However, it soon became clear that no vertibirds would be coming anywhere anytime soon; a thick, pea soup fog had rolled in while they were inside, obscuring all but the closest structures to their view. 

They were, as always, prepared for anything. They had what they needed to stay the night, and so they retreated back into the secured building and rechained the door. “I guess we’ll just bed down here for the night. This fog should be clear enough for retrieval in the morning.”

They set up for the night in companionable silence, their routine perfected after many nights on the road together in the past. And before too long they were sitting together enjoying hot tarberry tea and picking at the last few crumbs of their supper. 

Cyn looked at their two sleeping bags unrolled on the floor. She lifted one eyebrow. “It’s pretty chilly in here, Danse. You could at least zip the sleeping bags together.” 

They fixed the sleeping bags and put everything away before undressing for bed. They crawled into the sleeping bag. Cyn was wearing her tank top and panties, and Danse was in his underwear. 

“You’re always so warm,” Cyn purred, snuggling up into his arms. He stroked his hand over her hair, idly playing with the braid she still wore. He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. 

“Do you remember the first time we slept together to keep warm?” she asked. Danse growled deep in his chest at the memory...

***

(six months earlier)

It was their third mission. They had gone to clear out some ferals from a partially destroyed building. The mission had gone well, but there were quite a lot of ferals and it had taken some time. The building was secured without incident, and Danse led Knight Arete outdoors so he could throw the signal grenade for pickup. 

As soon as they went outside, it became obvious that no vertibirds could fly in this weather. The ground was covered in thick fog, and it was starting to rain, a cold, unpleasant drizzle that would chill them to the bones if they had to spend any length of time out in it. 

The Paladin sighed. He had been looking forward to his nice warm bed aboard the Prydwen. He had spent enough time trying to sleep in the uncomfortable police station and was not looking forward to another night out on the Commonwealth so soon.

He looked at Knight Arete. He was especially not looking forward to spending the night alone with her.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like her. The problem was that he liked her too much. And a physical relationship between a Knight and her sponsoring Paladin was not particularly appropriate.

He tried not to stare at her as they set up camp. Despite being provided with proper Brotherhood attire and her own suit of power armour, she insisted on wearing the blue vault 111 suit he had first seen her in. 

And blue was definitely her colour. 

She wore her almost waist length black hair tightly braided, and the black stood out boldly against the blue. It also brought out the unique turquoise of her eyes. The suit clung to her ass, and breasts, and ever since he’d met her, he’d been fighting the desire to rip it off her and slam her up against the nearest wall. Or bend her over the nearest piece of furniture. 

He swallowed hard and averted his eyes. 

Cyn paid the Paladin no heed as she went about her tasks. She found him somewhat imposing and formal, but pleasant enough. He seemed very dedicated to the Brotherhood, and very conscientious of his role within it. 

This was their third mission together. The fourth, if you counted clearing out the synths from Arcjet when they had first met. The other missions had gone smoothly, and they had gone out in the morning and come back in the evening without any serious problems or concerns. This would be the first time they had needed to bed down for the night anywhere. Cyn was not concerned. Danse gave her every impression of being an honourable man, and she felt safe. She respected him, and was certain over time that they could become friends. 

Cyn prepared some of the food from her pack, and then set it out, while Danse stomped around checking the defenses. “Paladin? The food is ready.”

Danse nodded to her and thumped to a spot nearby. She heard a hiss as his suit opened and she glanced up as he stepped out, slightly curious as she had never seen him outside of the armour.

Her mild curiosity turned to stunned amazement as he stepped out from behind the armour and stretched. Her mouth went dry. Danse was tall. He was easily 6’6” in the armour, but he only lost a couple inches when he stepped out of it. And he wasn’t gangly either. His arms and shoulders bulged with muscle, leading down to a tapered waist and thick, strong thighs. 

Cyn was shocked. She had no idea that that was what was going on in there. Her eyes shot to his face, suddenly afraid that he might have caught her looking. She didn’t think he’d approve of her ogling him. As she watched, he undid the hood from his head and she got a second shock, as removing it revealed a thick, luxuriant crop of shining black hair. 

Cyn just about fainted right there. How did she not notice how good looking he was before now? She turned her face away and tried to contain her thoughts. She had to. Danse was not the type of man to allow any inappropriate relationship to occur within the ranks. 

Danse sat near her and took his food, and they ate. Cyn stayed mostly quiet, trying to tame her wild thoughts, but Danse seemed oblivious and rambled on about various things, such as weapons and armour. She mostly nodded, being unable to concentrate on whatever he was saying. He’d gesture with his hands and the movement would make the muscles in his arms ripple. He’d talk and suddenly she would be staring at his mouth, wondering what it would feel like on her neck. How did she never notice his mouth before?

She shook her head and rubbed her face. 

Dance glanced at his protoge. She’d been quiet ever since they sat down to eat and he wondered if she was tired. She’d been avoiding his eyes since they sat down, and when she suddenly rubbed her eyes, he was convinced. She wouldn’t be any use tomorrow if she didn’t get a decent sleep. 

“You look tired, Knight. I can clear this up. I’ve set some booby traps up so if anything comes we’ll know it. I don’t think we need a watch tonight. You go ahead and go to sleep.”

Cyn nodded in relief. She wasn’t sure how long she could go on interacting with him normally when the only thing she could think about was ripping that jumpsuit off him and seeing what other surprises were inside. She pulled off her boots and slipped into her sleeping bag, still dressed in her blue vault suit. 

Cyn turned her back to Danse, trying to ignore him as he bustled around tidying up, After a few moments, she heard him sit down again, and she clenched her eyes shut and tried to sleep. But after a while a new problem began to develop.

The building was secure, but not well insulated, and there were cracks in the walls and the floor was cold concrete. The roof wasn’t leaking, but the cold, damp fog had seeped into the room, and the chill was starting to soak into her bones. She pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her shoulders, trying to keep warm, but she was too uncomfortably cold to sleep. She was sure it was going to be a long night. 

Danse sat in the light of the lantern, looking at Cyn’s back in the sleeping bag. He was proud of how he’d managed to carry on a conversation today about something other than how much he wanted to lay her down and unzip her from her suit and lick every inch of her skin. He wasn’t sure how he was going to manage to spend the night with her so close, though. 

He saw her hitch her sleeping bag a little higher on her shoulder. She didn’t seem to be sleeping. he watched her carefully. He frowned. She was shivering. Quite intensely. 

“Knight?” he whispered tentatively. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, sir. Just a bit cold.”

“You don’t look a bit cold, you look very cold. You won’t be at your best in the field if you don’t get a good sleep. It’s quite cold in here and likely to get colder. The wisest course of action would be to put these two sleeping bags together to share body heat.”

He tried to sound professional as he spoke, ignoring the pounding in his chest as he waited for her response. He wanted her to say no. He wasn’t sure if he could remain professional in close quarters. But, oh god, he wanted her to say yes.

Cyn hesitated. Her belly clenched at the idea of laying wrapped in those big arms she’d just found out about. Her heart pounded. But she was so cold. She didn’t know how she could sleep like this. So with a sigh, she said, “yes, please.”

She forced herself to crawl out of the sleeping bag, and Danse zipped them together. Cyn crawled back inside, and then Danse slid in next to her and zipped it up. They were both motivated not to touch each other; however, Danse was a very large man and he took up a lot of space. So after a moment of uncomfortable shuffling, they realized they were going to have to lay touching. 

They settled on spooning, with Danse’s arm laying under her head. He awkwardly laid his other arm over her, trying to keep his hand away from her. He also tried desperately to keep his crotch from touching her ass, as he had an enormous erection. 

Finally they managed to settle into a relatively comfortable position, and Cyn warmed up _very_ quickly. “Oh my god, you’re so warm…” she gasped, unable to stop herself from backing up closer to him. He jerked back, and she stiffened.

“Sorry,” they both said, simultaneously. Then they laughed uncomfortably. 

“Ok, said Danse, “Let’s just try to go to sleep.” He let out a shuddering breath and tried to get control of himself. 

Cyn lay as still as possible. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to sleep with Danse laying next to her. But she underestimated the power of Danse’s body heat, and before long, she was fast asleep. 

Danse lay awake a long time, his nose nuzzled up to her hair. He clenched his eyes shut. This situation was not going to help him deal with his attraction to her. He’d never been so aroused by anyone in his entire life. 

_Except that one time._

Danse gritted his teeth. 

_Don’t think about that,_ he told himself. _Don’t think about jerking off to the image of Arthur Maxson sucking my dick._

He fell into a restless sleep, Cyn and Arthur jumbled together in his dreams.

***

“Oh my God,” replied Danse, lying now with Cyn in the Museum of Witchcraft. “I jerked off to that for weeks.” 

“You didn’t!” exclaimed Cyn.

“I did. I swear I had a huge boner the whole night. It was all I could do to not rip your jumpsuit off right then and there.”

“Wow,” said Cyn. “I had no idea. You never let on.” her voice lowered to a whisper. “That was the first night I realized how hot you are. It was the first time I saw you out of your power armour. I almost had a heart attack.”

Laughter rumbled up from his chest, and he pulled her tighter. 

“I’m not wearing my jumpsuit right now,” she said. “What did you want to do when you got my jumpsuit off?”

“I wanted to kiss you,” he replied, his voice deepening.

“You can kiss me now.”

Danse did so, covering her mouth with his and sliding his tongue between her lips. Cyn let out a soft moan and stroked her tongue against his, before flicking it against the roof of his mouth. She pressed her hand to the side of his face, enjoying his thick stubble under the palm of her hand. 

After several minutes of this, Cyn breathed out, “What else did you want to do to me?” 

“I wanted to suck on your tits.”

“Suck on my tits now,”

“Yes, ma’am,” 

He pushed her tank top up and off over her head, then brought his mouth down onto her nipples. He sucked and bit at one, while he flicked the other one with his thumb. Cyn felt a line of fire snake its way down through her body to her pussy, where it ached in anticipation. She gazed down at his head as he made love to her breasts, shining faintly green in the light from her Pipboy on the floor nearby. 

He pressed his face in between her breasts, massaging them both, and rolled partly on top of her, pressing his groin against hers and amplifying her desperate need for him.

She managed to gasp out, “What did you want to do next?”

“I wanted to do this,” he whispered into her mouth, and traced his hand down her belly and into her underwear, where he slipped his fingers between her folds. He stopped for a moment and removed her panties, and then he returned, tracing delicately around her entrance before dipping inside, then back out. He circled her clit, gently, avoiding touching it directly, massaging her until she was arching into his hand and spreading her knees apart to give him access. 

“What… next.. did you want?” she breathed between strokes.

“I wanted to eat your pussy until you screamed,”

Cyn couldn’t even respond anymore. She just spread her legs wider and pushed his head down between her thighs. She looked down but she couldn’t see him in the dark blanket. But she could feel him. She raked her fingers through his thick hair as he lapped at her, taking her clit in his mouth and plunging his tongue inside her in turns. She didn’t scream but she did moan really loudly. 

After a few minutes of this he was running out of air in the sleeping bag, so he crawled back up her body and rested between her thighs. He pushed the loose strands of hair that had escaped her braid away from her face and whispered into her ear, “You want to know what I was gonna do next?”

“Mmm-hmm?” she keened, tilting her hips into him eagerly.

“I wanted to fuck you, and feel you come on my cock,”

Cyn wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid his cock along her crease until finally he slipped inside. He rocked against her, working his way deeper and stretching her. When he was fully situated he tilted his hips back in just such a way that he ground himself into her clit with every stroke, and before too long he got what he wanted. Cyn cried out, and actually bit him on the shoulder as she came and the pain and the shuddering heat of her spurred him on faster until with a muffled shout he flooded into her. 

***

They lay tangled together afterward. Cyn traced her fingers along Danse’s abdomen and chest, avoiding the ticklish spot by his navel. 

“Cyn?” he asked after a while.

“Hmm?”

He hesitated, uncertain. His heart was beating painfully.

“When we were in Goodneighbor, at the end, you said ‘I love you.’” He swallowed hard. “I was wondering which one of us you meant,”

The moment seemed to take an eternity as he waited for her answer.

“Both of you,” she replied sleepily. 

He let out a breath of relief and squeezed her tighter as she fell asleep. But he lay awake for a long time afterwards, the same words echoing over and over in his head.

_How can she love a machine?_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this angst came from....it just sort of slipped out.


End file.
